The invention is described with reference to an apparatus for filling containers, in particular with a beverage. However, it is to be noted that the apparatus according to the disclosure can also be applied to other systems for treating containers, such as for example sterilising machines and the like.
In many areas it is necessary for the containers to be treated, for example filled, in a clean room or a sterile room. To this end, the containers are introduced into said clean room so as to be treated there under sterile conditions. One problem with this treatment is here the maintenance of the sterile ambient conditions, in particular if the wall areas of this treatment chamber are movable relative to each other.
WO 2007/132339 A1 describes an apparatus for treating containers which are filled with liquids or particulate products. Here, a carousel on which the treatment elements are arranged is provided. These treatment elements are provided here within an enclosed space. WO 2009/130656 A1 describes an installation structure for containers, packaging machines and in particular for container closing mechanisms. Here, also an isolating housing is provided which extends around a conveyor unit.
GB 628,530 also describes filling systems. Here, also rotatable holders for the bottles as well as means for filling and closing the containers are provided.
From DE 2139 057, an apparatus for the aseptic conditioning of any products, in particular of foodstuffs, is known. Here, this apparatus includes a space which is sealed against the external atmosphere, the bottom of said space being formed by a plate, with metering and distributing devices being mounted below this plate and the edges of an opening of the plate forming a rotatable, sealed connection, through which an emptying device can enter so as to be fastened to a distribution device.
DE 603 11 011 T2 describes a machine for the aseptic treatment of containers in a filling system. Here, also sealing means for isolating a non-sterile area of the machine from an area that is kept under sterile conditions is provided, said means comprising at least one stationary annular channel that is at least partially filled with a liquid, in which a concentric annular element associated with the rotary part slides.
DE 10 2006 007 367 A1 describes a sealing arrangement for sealing a transition between a circulating and a stationary machine element, as well as a system or device for treating bottles and similar containers with at least one such sealing arrangement. Here, at least one discharge opening or nozzle for a cleaning and/or sterilisation agent is provided on the sealing arrangement for cleaning and/or sterilising said sealing arrangement.
DE 10 2006 007 481 B3 discloses a system for the cold-aseptic filling of a liquid product into bottles or similar containers. Here, the containers are moved on a conveyor section through at least one container treatment machine in a sterile room which is separated by an enclosure from at least one non-sterile room. The enclosure is formed by at least a circulating and at least a stationary part. A syphon seal is provided at the transition between the two parts.
Hydraulic sealing systems are known from the prior art in particular from the above-mentioned DE 10 2006 007 367 and DE 603 11 011. They are particularly used for container treatment machines which preferably have a stationary and a circulating rotary machine part, in which for example plastic containers are transported by their neck ring. However, it is especially containers with different container heights which often cause difficulties. Particular difficulties occur when such containers are guided on the respective container bottoms, because in this case the container mouths are at different levels and therefore the distance for example of individual filling mechanisms with regard to the carrying surface of the containers has to be modified. This is a particular problem in the case of for example plastic containers without a neck ring, because these need a support surface on the container bottom, so that they can be transported through the container treatment machine.